The American Society for Microbiology (ASM) requests $10,000 for the 2nd Summer Institute in Preparation for Careers in Microbiology, a six-day program for 24 graduate students and post-doctoral fellows in the microbiological sciences. The Institute will be held August 3-9, 2002 at the University of Wisconsin in Madison. The overall objective of the six-day Institute is to provide participants with intensive training in four major areas: career development, grant preparation, communications, and ethics. At the conclusion of the Institute, participants will be able to: 1. Prepare a well-organized research proposal that clearly articulates the specific aims of the project and the plan to address the problem. 2. Deliver a clear and concise oral presentation of their research project to the scientific community. 3. Examine a number of career opportunities and pathways available to microbiologists-in-training. 4. Describe the ethical implications regarding scientific research as encountered by the scientific community. 5. Recognize and effectively meet the educational needs of undergraduate microbiology students in a variety of different settings. The ASM Education Board's Committee on Graduate Education sponsors the Institute. The first Institute was held in August 2001 at the University of Wisconsin, Madison. The Institute is the first and only program of its kind providing students with hands-on, practical training in communications and teaching, ethics, grant preparation and review.